User blog:Beautiful Liar/93 Truths
So i saw this on facebook and i wanna see your's too i so i can get to know everyone here :D NAME: Khadijah Musgrove Miller AGE: 14 BIRTHDATE:July 23 1997 PRESENT ADDRESS: Milwauke,Wisconsin WHAT WAS YOUR: 1. last beverage: Water 2. last phone call: My babymomma De'Asia 3. last text message: My brother 4. last song you listened to: Beyonce- run the world 5. last time you cried: On the first day of school when my mom and daddy dropped me off HAVE YOU EVER: 6. dated someone twice: nope! 7. been cheated on: no . 8. kissed someone & regretted it: hecks yea! 9. lost someone special: Yes 10. been depressed: Lol yea =( 11. been drunk and threw up: nope. dont get drunk get tipsy! lol LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS: 12. pink 13. purple 14. black LAST YEAR (2010), HAVE YOU: 15. Made a new friend: yes 16. Fallen out of love: Nope 17. Laughed until you cried: yea 18. Met someone who changed you: No 19. Found out who your true friends were: tuh...definitely 20. Found out someone was talking about you: yea lol 21. Kissed anyone on your FB friend's list: NO YUCKY LOL GENERAL: 22. How many people on your FB friends list do you know in real life: idk. i usually accept anybody if they dont look like pedophiles. lol. like 50% is fam so ill say 70-80% 24. Do you have any pets: not really. do a boy count? lol. they make good pets. :) 25. Do you want to change your name: My last name sometimes. 26. What did you do for your last birthday: Hang out with the fam 27. What time did you wake up today: 7:30am but snoozed until 10:15 lol 28. What were you doing at midnight last night: umm sleepin lol 30. Last time you saw your Mother: right now 31. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life: nothing. 32. What are you listening to right now: commercial about a car 33. Have you ever talked to a person named Tom?: do tommy count? 34. What's getting on your nerves right now: Nothing now 35. Most visited webpage: FB. lol 37. Nicknames:Didi,Dijah,Best Friend,Sis :), i call myself thug life. lol. jk 38. Relationship Status: Single 39. Zodiac sign: Sexy ass Leo 40. He or She: Chick!!! 41. Elementary: 38th street school 42. High School: Madison high school 43. College: ..... 44. Hair color: brown 45. Long or short: middle 46. Height: 5'1 47. Do you have a crush on someone?: Yeah but he's taken :(. 48. What do you like about yourself?: everything! whats not to love??? 49. Piercings: Ear...I want my belly done. 50. Tattoos: i wanna but im scared of needles. i still get suckers n stickers @the doctor...yeah i said it! lol FIRSTS : 52. First surgery: wisdom teeth gettin pulled, dont trip tho im still wise. lol 53. First piercing: ummm. long time ago so idk 54 First Crush: Nickolas Robertson,5th grade 38th street school. im finna FB him. 55. First sport you joined: Football 56. First vacation: Mall of America it was cracking!! 58. First pair of trainers: lost on this Q...what could trainers be???ion work out. lol RIGHT NOW: 59. Eating: nada 60. Drinking: just finished a soda so nada 61. I'm about to: watch degrassi 62. Listening to: this commerical about truvia 63. Waiting for: this commerical to go off YOUR FUTURE: 64. Want kids?: YEAH.. 65. Get Married?: duh!!!! i planed my dress, food, venue, guest, maid of honors and my ideal husband everyday since i was 5. WHICH IS BETTER : 67. Lips or eyes: eyes 68. Hugs or kisses: hugs. warm n inviting. 70. Older or Younger: OLDER! not grandpas tho 71. Romantic or spontaneous: Spontaneous 72. Nice stomach or nice arms: Nice Arms 73. Sensitive or loud: good mixture of both 74. Hook-up or relationship: hook-up. relationships are overrated. HAVE YOU EVER : 76. Kissed a stranger: Nope 77. Drank hard liquor: Yeah. its ugh. 78. Lost glasses/contacts: lmao.Yea my contacts that were so expensive i was pissed 80. Broke someone's heart: Yeah. but not intentially 81. Had your own heart broken: nope!! :) 82. Been arrested: No 83. Turned someone down: Yea 84. Cried when someone died: Of course!!!! RIP 85. Fallen for a friend: Yea he was sexy. DO YOU BELIEVE IN: 86. Yourself: i only believe in me. 87. Miracles: Depends on the situation 88. Love at first sight: Yes. 89. Heaven: ''I''m a gotta see it to believe it type of person. 90. Santa Clause: Who else bring me my christmas gifts???? goofs! 91. The World Ending in 2012: if it do imma be scard 92. Angels: Idk. sure why not. i'm an angel. :) lol 93. True Love: He out there somewhere. Category:Blog posts